


Forevermore, Your Son...

by FallenAngelOfCrimson



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelOfCrimson/pseuds/FallenAngelOfCrimson
Summary: Note: Fernand's surname that appears later out in this small drabble isn't real, just something I've made up!This is was originally something I posted on Twitter two days ago but I wanted to put this here so I can finally have SOMETHING on here ^^;Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!





	Forevermore, Your Son...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Fernand's surname that appears later out in this small drabble isn't real, just something I've made up!  
> This is was originally something I posted on Twitter two days ago but I wanted to put this here so I can finally have SOMETHING on here ^^;
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

'Twas Mother's Day... a day that now felt so empty to him. He no longer had a mother, and it's been this way for years. It was a cruel reminder that he no longer had his parents and siblings around. Though he never truly got to know his birth mother, he knew deep down she must have been a wonderful woman. About five years back, his father had remarried. Though he didn't like that it was so soon at first, eventually he did accept his stepmother as family, and same goes for the younger step-siblings. 

But he wasn't going to let these feelings of sadness prevent him from visiting his mothers. Ever since their passings, Fernand always took two bouquets of flowers with him to place on both of their graves each year on this specific day. He never missed it, he would never miss it. Ever. He made sure that he would go, even if it meant clearing off his schedule to make time for it. 

~ 

At the graveyard, Fernand searched for his family surname; Wolfram. 

He faintly smiled as he knelt down before his family's graves. The bouquets of flowers he brought? Marigolds were always his birth mother's favorites, and daffodils were his stepmother's. Setting each of the bouquets down, he could feel his tears swelling up in his eyes. Normally, he would wipe them without hesitation but it was just him there. He let them roll down his face as he spoke faintly;

"Today is a special day for the both of you. I just wish that I could spend it with you... with everyone... but even if I am not with you now, just know that I've always loved you. Thank you, mother dearest for bringing me into this world, even if I never really got to speak with you. And dearest stepmother, I know things at first may not have been pleasant, I am truly sorry for that. But you came into my life and made things all the better with your presence in the family. You also brought two of the happiest little children I've ever gotten to meet. May Mila's blessings be bestowed up you both. I am forevermore, your son..."


End file.
